the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes allow an inhabitant to numerically determine how certain aspects measure up. In general, all attributes can be divided into two categories; resources and passive. Resources are things like Stamina and Mana that are used for various activities and recharge over time. Passives can not be used and only increase by the use of Attribute Points. Not all attributes are unlocked by default or are able to be viewed. Some passive attributes also don't need to be unlocked in order gain their benefits. Classes are known to give a passive attribute upon reaching level 10. Known Passive Attributes This is a current listing of known attributes from the story. Default Attributes Default Attributes are Attributes that every inhabitant has. They don't need to be unlocked and are always visible. Constitution Improves the durability and defense of one’s body. Vitality Improves the healing ability and disease resistances of one’s body. Endurance Increases stamina and reduces its consumption. Strength Improves the power of one’s body. Dexterity Improves the control and speed of one’s body. Intelligence Improves the power of magic and the processing speed of the brain. Willpower Improves the resistance against magical/mental ailments and the regeneration of mana. Unlocked Attributes Unlocked Attributes are those that are unlocked either by acquiring them from a class, by providing an increase from an outside source, or by being born into a race that naturally starts with said Attribute. These attributes have no effect on the inhabitant until unlocked. Affinity Improves one’s casting and learning ability while increasing total mana. Arcane Attunement Allows one to use the Arcane Power stored within their mana to cast Arcane spells. Mana can be converted into Arcane Power. Aura Control (No Description Available) Aura Attunement (No Description Available) Arcane Alacrity Increases the speed of which Mana can be converted to Arcane Power. Increases the speed of which Arcane Energy can be used. Gravity Control Improves one’s ability to influence the fabric of space-time around them in the form of Gravity. Void Awareness Increases one’s affinity toward and awareness of the Void. Reduces the cost of Void-related skills and spells. Void Attunement (No Description Available) Dual Coordination The ability to focus on more than one object at a time. Enchantment Coordination The ability to activate more than one enchantment at a time. Soul Empowerment (improves all Soul related skills) Blood Capacity Increases the amount of power one’s blood can hold and absorb. Language Transmission Increases the amount of power, control, range of all Magical Languages. Arcane Cohesion Increases the ability for Arcane Magical Languages to merge and influence Magic. Void Resonance Increases one's ability to use Magic to wield the power of the omnipresent Void. Soul Resilience Improves the healing ability and curse resistances of one’s Soul. Elemental Synergy Increases the compatibility and the power of magical elements when merged together. Magical Perception Increases the ability to see magic. Hidden Attributes Hidden Attributes are not visible by default, but inhabitants enjoy their benefits none-the-less. Charisma Makes you more sexually appealing. Lifespan One point in Lifespan equals ten years of life. Arturius has unlocked his Lifespan attribute. Luck (No Description Available) Known Resource Attributes These attributes are much rarer than passive attributes and can only be acquired under very special circumstances. Quite often, different passive attributes govern different aspects of resource attributes. Default Attribute Default Resource Attributes are Attributes that most beings are born with. At this time Stamina is the only known visible Default Attribute. Stamina Introduced: Chapter 1 Governed By: Endurance Unlocked Attributes Unlocked Attributes can be acquired through various means. Attributes, Skills, Titles, or even sheer perseverance can unlock these Attributes. Mana Introduced: Chapter 1 Unlocked By: Acquiring Affinity Governed By: Affinity and Willpower Arcane Power Introduced: Chapter 15 Unlocked By: Acquiring Arcane Attunement Governed By: Arcane Attunement and Arcane Alacrity Void Will Introduced: Chapter 64 Unlocked By: Acquiring 'Lord of The Void' Title or using the 'Void Will Drain' Skill on a source of Void Will Governed By: Unknown Aura (No Description Available) Category:System